digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Armadillomon (Adventure)
Armadillomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a mammal, Rookie-level Digimon. In contrast to his partner in Digimon Adventure 02, Cody, Armadillomon is quite easygoing. His Japanese name is Armadimon. His English and Japanese names are both from armadillo, which is what he is based on. In the Japanese version, he speaks with a Nagoya dialect. In the dubbed, he speaks with a Southern United States accent. Description Evolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Tsubumon * In-training (Baby II) - Upamon * Rookie (Child) - Armadillomon * Champion (Adult) - Ankylomon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Megadramon * Mega (Ultimate) - Vikemon DNA Evolution * Ultimate (Perfect) - Shakkoumon (+ Angemon) Armor Evolution Using the various digi-eggs Armadillomon can digvolve to * Digmon (Knowledge) * Submarimon (Reliability) * Pteramon (Love) * Boarmon (Courage) * Sepikmon (Friendship) * Frogmon (Sincerity) * Sheepmon (Hope) * Seahomon (Light) * Chameleonmon (Kindness) * Elephantmon (Miracles) Abilities Attacks *'Diamond Slamming Attack' *'Rigid Block' *'Diamond Shell' (Rolling Stone): Roll up into a ball and rams his enemies. *'Scratch Beat' *'Claw Chop' Appearances Digimon Adventure 02 Armadillomon was among three Digimon of ancient times sealed by the Sovereign Digimon Azulongmon in case of a crisis. He was awakened when the Digimon Emperor began his conquest of the Digital World. When Cody, on his first visit to the Digital World, lifted the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, Armadillomon was freed from his supended animation, and he stayed with Cody from then on. In the Real World, Armadillomon regresses to Upamon. With the aid of the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Reliability, Armadillomon can Armor Digivolve to Digmon and Submarimon, respectively. During Arukenimon's reign of terror, Armadillomon was the second of the new Digimon to Digivolve naturally to Ankylomon and the last to DNA Digivolve with Angemon to form Shakkoumon. Other Forms Tsubumon Upamon Digmon * Gold Rush * Rock Cracking Submarimon * Submarine Attack * Oxygen Torpedo Pteramon Ankylomon * Megaton Press * Tail Hammer Shakkoumon Shakkoumon is an Ultimate level Mutant digimon who is the DNA Digivolved form of Angemon and Ankylomon, combining the features and armor attributes of a Dino-type Digimon with the powers of an Angel type. Shakkoumon is modeled after the Shakoukidoguu, an ancient Japanese clay figure from the Jomon era known for being suspiciously alien in appearance. Shakkoumon's neck and torso can turn a full 360 degrees, making it possible for Shakkoumon to attack in all directions. He is also capable of absorbing energy-based attacks, though he has a harder time dealing with stronger energy attacks Shakkoumon was first formed when the DigiDestined were about to battle BlackWarGreymon in an effort to protect the very last Destiny Stone. Both Cody Hida and T.K. knew they could not let the artificial Digimon destroy everyone, despite BlackWarGreymon's reasons. Their Digimon partners, Angemon and Ankylomon were able to DNA digivolve at that point, forming Shakkoumon, who teamed up with Paildramon and Silphymon to fight BlackWarGreymon. Attacks * Justice Beam/Harmonious Spirit: Shakkoumon shoots red/orange beams out of his eyes. * Kachina Bombs (Ruling Spirit/Clay Bombs): A hole around his waist opens up to launch exploding clay disks at enemies. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Vaccine Digimon fi:Armadimon